


For You

by Mai_Blade



Series: Falling Angel Feathers [1]
Category: Dragon Quest IX
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Reader is The Hero, Reader is a Celstrian, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Spoilers, follows game storyline, for DQ9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: The most important things aren't always done for yourself.Most of the time, they're done for someone else.





	For You

It was a beautiful day outside the Observatory. 

You knew because your friend Bootes had tried to drag you out of the library to go enjoy it. You had declined his invitation, convincing him to go without you even as he tried to convince you to take a break from your studies. No doubt he had had some game in mind and was probably playing it with other, less serious, young Celestrians. They were probably having fun and laughing, enjoying the sunlight while you read book after book. You frowned as you realized you had read the same passage twice without retaining the information. Shaking your head, you tried to clear your thoughts and began reading it again.

“ _’Hello, is there anybody there? If you’re there, say something. Show yourself.’_ ”

You turned your eyes from the page to the speaker and saw the leader of the Observatory standing nearby, looking at the book in your hands. He recited yet more and you listened. “ _’Thus do the voices of mortals plead, ever hopeful of proof of our existence…’_ ”Apus Major trailed off thoughtfully. He looked upwards and mused, “ _’For how long now have we watched over their realm…? For how long have we Celestrians existed…?’_ ” He turned his gaze from heavenward to you. “That is a question even I ponder, and I am long-lived.”

You blinked at the admission. Apus Major was said to be the oldest lived Celestrian and even _he_ wondered how long your kind had existed. If he couldn’t answer that question then there was no one else who could, much less you.

Apus Major said your name and you snapped out of your thoughts to give him your undivided attention. He smiled underneath his beard at your instant reaction. “It has been nearly ten years since you were born, given life and existence at the roots of Yggdrasil. Since then you have studied with enthusiasm, dedication, and diligence for the day when you will take on the guardianship of a village below in the Protectorate. However, there are things you will learn only under the tutelage of a master, of someone who has experience being a full-fledged Guardian.”

You nodded, and when he didn’t continue speaking you voiced your thoughts. “What you say is true, Apus Major. However, am I not considered too young to be taken on as an apprentice for Guardianship? The other apprentices told me that they were at least fourteen years old and the youngest I have heard of was twelve when his master chose him.”

“Age is irrelevant,” Apus Major replied. “Guardians choose their apprentices based on qualities they deem important. What those qualities are will vary from Guardian to Guardian. One may want a pupil who is intellectual and collected at all times, while another may forgo intelligence for a pupil who is kind and empathetic. While it is true that most Guardians choose an apprentice who is more than ten years old there is no rule that states they must do so.”

You nodded slowly, wondering why it was that Guardians tended to choose older Celestrians then if there was no rule. Perhaps they feared for a younger one’s safety? That made the most sense to you.

Apus Major said your name again, “I have a task for you. I want you to wait at this spot and leave for nothing but only the most important of reasons. You will know the reason when it comes. Can you do this?”

You stood up from your chair and straightened your back. “Yes, Apus Major!”

He chuckled, “You have endless enthusiasm for whichever task is set before you. This is a good quality to have. Now remember, leave for no reason other than the most important.”

He left, and you waited in that spot in the library, reading books and studying to pass the time. You finished your book and moved on to another before Bootes came once more to try to entice you away from your studies and you told him you could not move but for the most important of reasons.

He stared at you for a long moment before asking, “Am I not important?”

You immediately snapped your eyes up from your new book, losing your place as you hastened to reassure him. “Of course you are, Bootes! You have been my friend almost since I was born, and yours is the most steadfast smile I have known. The others are nice enough to me, but you are the only friend I can claim with certainty. Of _course_ you are important, especially to me!”

The brown haired Celestrian stared at you in silence before speaking. “But you will not leave your studies for me.”

You stared at him in confusion. “Once in a blue moon you know me to do exactly that. Bootes, I cannot leave _this spot_ , regardless of what I am doing, including my studies. Apus Major has said so, and you know I cannot disobey. Although, I suppose if you were dying somewhere away from here…”

He laughed, breaking the tension. “Well, I won’t go that far.” He tilted his head and looked at you. “Yes, I do know that now and again I can pry you from your studies…” He brightened. “So it’s not that your studies are more important than me, it’s that you’ve been given an order to stay here until… well, until whatever the most important reason is for moving away.”

You nodded, relieved that he understood. Of course your friendship with Bootes was more important than studying every waking moment! You smiled at him, “I’m glad you’re not mad.”

He grinned. “Don’t worry about that. I could never _stay_ mad at you.” He reached out and poked your nose. “Just smile at me like that and all is forgiven.”

You protested, swiping at his hand, “Bootes!”

The two of you laughed, in all honestly being too loud for the library.

“I will remind you two that this is the library. Noise must be kept to a minimum.”

The two of you immediately stopped laughing and stood to face the superior Celestrian who appeared before you, “Guardian Aquila!”

The stern, bald Celestrian observed the two young ones before him. One he knew one to be the apprentice of Lyra, the Guardian of Bloomingdale. The other, undoubtedly, was (Name), the one he had come for. He noted the books piled near her seat and wondered if maybe she would be more suited to staying in the Observatory like Columba. However, he had been told…

You barely refrained from flinching as the stern Guardian turned his gaze on you. “(Name), I presume?”

You nodded, “Yes, sir, that’s me.”

Aquila looked at Bootes. “I wish to speak with (Name) alone.”

Bootes took the hint and waved to you. “See you later.”

Aquila glanced to the side as the older Celestrian made a hasty retreat. He frowned slightly, wondering if he would provide further distractions in your studies. When he was sure the older boy was gone he turned his attention back to you, saying your name. “Apus Major speaks highly of you. For the longest time I have declined to take on an apprentice of my own. Today that changes. From this day on, I am your master. I will teach you the ways of being a Guardian. 

“(Name), I hereby declare that you are my apprentice.”

Your mind grinded to a screeching halt and you gawped up at the tall Celestrian. “I…I…”

Aquila frowned, wondering if Apus Major had had a lapse in judgment. He refrained from shaking his head and instead continued speaking. “I understand that you have made considerable progress in your book studies on your own. From today onwards I will begin your instruction in practical applications. Eventually we will descend to my territory, and you will gradually begin to take over my duties until I deem you ready for full Guardianship.”

He turned and gestured for you to follow, “Come. We shall move you out of the general pupils’ area into the apprentices’ quarters.” He turned and began walking, trusting you to gather your wits and follow. “Tomorrow we will begin in earnest.”

He was halfway down the aisle before you pulled yourself together. This was it, the most important reason! You left that spot and ran after Aquila.

Master Aquila!

* * *

**Pursue one great decisive aim with force and determination.**

**~Carl von Clausewitz**


End file.
